


Tell Me I'm Good

by stealing_your_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealing_your_girl/pseuds/stealing_your_girl
Summary: basically sebastian stan has a praise kink





	Tell Me I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to winter-starker on tumblr for sharing a very embarrassing thing involving this idea. thank you for your barely avoided misery, my dear  
> also, I'm only posting this right now so my draft doesn't get deleted, so subscribe if you want to read it when it's done.

Was Sebastian Stan a bottom? Most of the time? Was he kinky? Yes, completely. When he isn't tied up, he's a sucker for praise. Quite literally... he will suck a dick to get praised.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, subscribe for more. (what actually happened was I accidentally published it and I don't want to redo everything, so I'm gonna finish the fic on tumblr then copy it here)


End file.
